Winter Knight
by Spunky0ne
Summary: On the night of his cousin's wedding to Kuchiki Tetsuya, Ichigo accidentally witnesses a private moment by Byakuya at Hisana's grave. Haunted by what he learns, Ichigo begins to look at Byakuya in a new way. But will he be able to shatter the barrier the stubborn noble keeps between the outer world and his badly broken heart?...yaoi, mpreg Ichigo/Byakuya, Kuri/Tetsuya, Renji/Rukia
1. Secret in the Gardens

**Winter Knight**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **(For Ashesofthefirststar ;) who requested a story in which Ichigo pursues Byakuya. Enjoy!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BYAKUYA!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **On the night of his cousin's wedding to Kuchiki Tetsuya, Ichigo accidentally witnesses a private moment by Byakuya at Hisana's grave. Haunted by what he learns, Ichigo begins to look at Byakuya in a new way. But will he be able to shatter the barrier the stubborn noble keeps between the outer world and his badly broken heart? This story is yaoi and includes mpreg. Main pairing is Ichigo/Byakuya and also includes Kurushimi/Tetsuya, Aderia/Ogano and Rukia/Renji…Kurushimi, Aderia and any other Shima family appear courtesy of Shima-Taicho31.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Secret in the Garden**

Festive colored lights decorated the hedges and wrapped around the tall kido lamps that lit Kuchiki manor gardens. In the garden's center, rows of handsomely dressed guests watched as Byakuya's slender, blue-eyed cousin spoke his vows of marriage to the taller, more rakishly handsome Shima family leader. Shima Kurushimi's turquoise eyes sparked with joy as he added his own promises, and the two bowed their heads for the final blessing.

In the gathering in front of them, Byakuya looked up through unusually happy grey eyes, his lips almost smiling as he caught Tetsuya's gaze for a moment.

 _Be happy, Tetsuya. This is all that I have ever wanted for you. The one who I could save. You will be safer at Shima Adobe. You and your children. I was happy to have you close to me for this long, but I know this is what is best for both of us._

 _There are some things I just cannot protect anyone from._

He realized suddenly that Ichigo, who stood as Kurushimi's best man, was staring back at him with a questioning expression. Byakuya quickly reined in the emotion on his face and lowered his eyes. He felt that Ichigo continued to steal glances at him, but reasoned inwardly that the only way to escape the man's eyes was not to look back at them.

 _Ever since he came to me when I was dying…ever since he took up my task and protected Soul Society when I could not, I have felt something distressing. I feel my heart beat faster and a flush on my face. I have had that reaction before and I know that it is dangerous._

 _Loving someone is dangerous, so I will not let myself fall in love._

His eyes seemed to blur until the ones in front of him changed so that he was looking at Hisana and himself, dressed in beautiful clothing and taking their own vows. Hisana's sweet face smiled and she trembled as the two were invited to kiss. But as their lips touched, he felt a hard jolt in his chest and the image changed to him standing alone at her grave, holding a blue hell butterfly in his palm.

 _I will never again take that chance with the life of someone I love._

 _I will love no one._

"Ladies and gentleman," the aged head Kuchiki elder said, turning the marrying couple to face their guests, "I present to you for the first time, Shimas Kurushimi and Tetsuya!"

The applause for the newly married couple seemed to bring him out of his haze and he managed a smile as the two passed by, exiting into the next section of the gardens, where feasting and dancing areas had been set up. The elders and Byakuya followed, and were trailed by the rest of the guests.

Kuri took his place, to Tetsuya's left, first pulling out Tetsuya's chair and waiting while he sat down, then taking his own seat. Ichigo sat down beside him, and Kuri's mother and sister joined them, along with a few of the Shima elders. On Tetsuya's side, Rukia sat down beside Tetsuya, with Byakuya, Renji and Tetsuya's adoptive father, mother and two sisters at the head table.

Byakuya was grateful for the speeches and toasts that followed, allowing him to sit quietly, except during his own remarks. But speaking in front of people wasn't something that bothered him greatly. He had become very good at seeming at ease, even if he felt less so, inside.

"Tetsuya," he said, facing his smiling cousin, "you have grown immeasurably since that day we met, amidst the raid of Itamigiri. I have watched you emerge from the frail, shaking body of a prisoner, to the strong, beautiful visage that is an example of what a noble son should be. I wish you every happiness as you and Shima Kurushimi embark on this adventure together. I know that you will bring pride and honor to their name, just as you have done with ours."

Enthusiastic applause rose up as the bride and groom joined their guests in the toast. Byakuya sipped at his champagne, then leaned towards the bridal couple.

"I do hope that you will not encourage Tetsuya to drink very much. He is…"

"…sensitive to alcohol. I know," Kuri assured him, squeezing Tetsuya hand.

"I am not drinking alcohol anyway," Tetsuya added, his sapphire eyes twinkling, "We haven't told anyone, but we found out this morning that…that we are going to have a baby!"

Byakuya inhaled in surprise, then gave Kuri a disapproving look before meeting Tetsuya's more hopeful gaze approvingly.

"I am happy for you, _watashi no itoko_ ," he said quietly, "Although, it would have been more proper to make the baby _after_ your wedding, I know that you and your husband will be discreet about the details, so as not to dishonor anyone."

"Of course, Byakurai," Kuri laughed softly, "I would never dishonor my lovely Tetsu-hana."

"I imagine that his mother and sister scolded him enough so that I do not need to," Byakuya said, a touch of amusement reaching his eyes.

"They scolded him for almost an hour!" Tetsuya whispered, "But then, they were happy for us too."

"There is every reason for celebration," Byakuya replied, "You have wanted to have a child for a long time."

"I wasn't sure I would ever love someone again, after what happened to Naoki," Tetsuya confessed, holding Kuri's hand more tightly, "but I feel very safe with Kuri-kuri-sama. Our baby will be safe with him too."

"Tetsu-hana, I told you not to use honorifics, once we were married," Kuri complained, "I hated it even when we were dating."

"S-sorry, Kuri-kuri," Tetsuya apologized, blushing, "I have to get used to it."

"Take your time," Kuri said, kissing his cheek, "We have the rest of our lives together now, my love."

Byakuya turned his attention back to the toasts, then relaxed slightly as the wedding dinner was served. He ate sparingly, receiving congratulations for the fortuitous match with the Shima leader and fielding occasional questions about the happy couple. He motioned for the servers to remove his plate, then remained in his seat and watching silently as the dancing began.

"Byakuya?"

The noble looked up questioningly as Ichigo approached him.

"Hey, I was, um, wondering if you would like to dance," Ichigo invited him.

"You…wish to dance with me?" Byakuya asked, giving him a surprised look.

"Yeah, I'd like to, if that's okay."

Byakuya bit his lip gently, glancing at several of the Kuchiki elders who stood nearby.

"My apologies," he said softly, lowering his eyes, "It would be considered scandalous if I was seen dancing as you and your more youthful friends do. I do not mean to offend you, of course."

He was surprised all over again by the ginger-haired man's next words.

"Well, what if we just dance a nice, safe waltz? No one would get upset about that, would they?"

Lost for words, Byakuya had no choice but to move along with Ichigo as the younger man took hold of his hand and guided him towards the dance floor. He turned back and smiled at Byakuya.

"Do you lead or follow?" he whispered.

"You invited me," Byakuya answered, "This means that you will lead."

"Okay by me," Ichigo chuckled, taking up the appropriate position as the music played.

Byakuya swallowed hard, keeping his eyes slightly unfocused to avoid direct contact with Ichigo's strangely intent brown eyes. His heart skittered strangely in his chest and he felt sweat breaking out on his forehead. He moved readily with Ichigo's direction, but could barely enjoy the experience, given the odd way he was feeling and how it felt to be so close to someone who was affecting him so strongly.

"You're really good at this," Ichigo said appreciatively.

"As leader, I am required to be," Byakuya explained, "I was given extensive training from a very young age."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, his smile sending a feeling of warmth through Byakuya's insides and setting off loud alarm bells in his mind, "I just…"

"You have probably never danced a proper waltz before today, and only learned because Rukia scolded you that a clan heir should know some proper dances."

"How'd you know that?" Ichigo laughed, "Were you listening in on us or something?"

He bit his lip and chuckled again at the offended look the noble gave him.

"Don't be mad," he said amiably, "I was kidding you."

"Ah, I see," Byakuya said, forcing his feet to stop as the song ended, "Ichigo, I have something I must do. Thank you for the dance. Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

"But…" Ichigo began, his eyes blinking in surprise and his face wearing a stymied look as Byakuya flash stepped away, "What the heck?"

He looked around as he made his way past Kuri and Tetsuya, who were dancing slowly together, their eyes closed and wearing blissful expressions. He left the dance floor, dodging several of his friends' requests to dance and scanning the area around the tables, and over by the koi pond.

 _Why'd he take off like that? He's been acting kinda strangely tonight, like something's bothering him. Not like he'd admit something like that to me, but maybe I should go and check on him._

 _If I can figure out where the guy went…_

He looked around again, then closed his eyes and pictured the noble in his mind. He felt a slight tugging in his mind that seemed to radiate from somewhere beyond the garden's back gate.

 _I know the barn and the family cemetery are out in that direction._

He slipped out the gate and stood quietly for a moment on the moonlit trail, considering.

 _He might get pissed at me for following him, but I just have such a weird feeling that I should do it anyway._

He sighed inwardly, knowing it was impulsive, but unable to ignore his instincts. Turning left, he headed in the direction of the barn.

 _Maybe he wanted to visit the horses. They're nice to be around…calm and friendly._

He paused as he reached the family cemetery and found the gate open.

 _Oh, I see. He's visiting Hisana's grave._

He froze at the gate, thinking, then he started to turn away. But, as he did, the feeling of something being wrong came back in full force, knocking away at his common sense, which continued to warn him that Byakuya wouldn't appreciate the intrusion.

 _I know from Rukia that he visits her every day, in the morning. I wonder if he's doing this tonight for some reason. It could be as simple as him not having time because of the wedding. Or maybe, Tetsuya's leaving is hard for him._

 _What should I do?_

He loosed a soft sigh and slipped into the cemetery, concealing himself behind a tall hedge and using the trees as cover. He stole closer to where he sensed Byakuya's reiatsu, finally stopping as he reached the place where the noble knelt at his wife's graveside. Ichigo quieted his breathing carefully, watching Byakuya's comely profile and listening as he began to speak.

"Tetsuya will be leaving tonight for Shima Adobe," he said softly, in a voice very different than the more distant sounding one he used with everyone else, "This is for the best. We have been lucky over the past years that he was never targeted by them. Or…of he was, then the measures we took to protect him were adequate. Rukia will be leaving as well, as soon as he marriage to Abarai Renji is finalized. I know that you asked me to see to her safety personally, but she and Renji are in love, and both are powerful. And with them leaving the manor, they are not likely to gain the attention of the elders, who mostly just objected to me adopting Rukia into the family. Her marriage will end that situation and leave them with little reason to harm her."

Ichigo stiffened.

 _He's worried about Tetsuya and Rukia being harmed?_

 _Why?_

"I hope you do not think that I am faltering in my commitment to protect your sister. It is just that she is actually safer being away from here. I will still see Renji and Rukia in taicho's meetings and on some occasions. They are still family…just…not living here anymore."

Byakuya went silent for a time, staring at his wife's grave marker and wearing a solemn expression. When he broke his silence again, Ichigo nearly startled, then he froze as Byakuya frowned and looked around before turning his attention back to his wife's grave.

"About your other wishes for me, I am sorry to disappoint you. I know you were distressed that I would be alone after your passing. I do not enjoy such solitude, however, I cannot endanger someone else. I know I could not accept a loveless marriage of state, and I will not endanger someone I decided to love, but that offended the elders again. I will not have a repeat of what happened with you."

 _What happened with Hisana?_

 _I thought that she died from disease, because her immune system was weakened by the rough years she spent in Inuzuri. Byakuya's making it sound like that wasn't all there was to it. I wonder what he means? Did someone try to hurt Hisana?_

His breath caught and his heart started to pound in reaction at Byakuya's next words.

"I will not lead another person I love into death. I could never forgive myself. I already chastise myself every day, because of what they did to you."

 _The elders did something to Hisana?_

 _Rukia was really clear on what Byakuya told her about her sister, and she never mentioned the elders being involved in any way in her death. It sounds like Byakuya is keeping this to himself. But why? If he knows they did something, why would he let them get away with it? Is it because he's worried about Tetsuya and Rukia? He was happy they were getting married and leaving for their new homes. Is that why?_

 _I really don't like the sound of this, but…what can I do? If Byakuya wanted to do something, he would. Maybe I should leave this alone._

He waited silently as Byakuya gave an agonized sigh and put his face in his hands for a moment.

"Why did you have to ask me to just accept things? I _wanted_ justice for you. I know you were ill and you might not have survived anyway, but they had no right to take away the time we had left! I know you did not want me to confront them and begin a family war over you, but this is destroying me inside. Every time I stand in front of them, I know that some of them are responsible for this, and that they are pleased with what they did. Hisana, I may have respected your wishes and kept the peace, but there is no peace in me now. And even though I know you wanted me to go on, I cannot look at anyone else with the intent of loving them. I could not bear another loss like this. Better to spend the rest of my life alone and never have the family we dreamed of. Those dreams would only end in disaster."

Byakuya loosed a longer, deeper sigh and came to his feet. Ichigo waited until the noble's head was bowed, then he fled the gardens, returning to the gardens, where the dancing and revelry continued. He grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her into a dance, watching out of the corner of his eye as Byakuya entered through the back gate and returned to his table, where he was met by several of the family elders.

 _By the look on Byakuya's face, I wonder if they're pressuring him to accept an arranged marriage. Man, that's something I really hate about the clans. Sometimes their rules make no sense at all. No wonder Byakuya's miserable._

 _But…maybe he doesn't have to go on being miserable. I mean, although the elders didn't approve of Hisana, they wouldn't have an objection to me. And maybe we could figure out together exactly who hurt Hisana and caused her to die._

 _I wonder._

 _What should I do?_


	2. Spectacle

**Chapter 2: Spectacle**

 **(Big, huge apologies for not getting to shout outs, but I have like five seconds to get this published before being whisked away to a movie with my honey. Hope all of you are having a lovely Valentine's Day! Here's some sweet fluff for you! Love you, Spunky**

A soft invasion of sweet, flowery scents, and the fresh smell of dewy grass seeped into Ichigo's consciousness, waking him just as dawn arrived. He laid, warmly snuggled in soft bedding, looking out the open garden doors into the beautiful Kuchiki Manor gardens. As lovely a vision as they were pleasing to the other senses, the calm gardens beckoned him. It wasn't like Ichigo to be out of bed before noon, if it wasn't required, but he heard a quiet footstep on the wooden walkway outside, then Byakuya's deep, tranquil voice.

"I will return for breakfast, and to farewell the last of the wedding guests who stayed over. Renji and his friends will probably sleep late, as they were careless with their drinking. You should make sure that Michio is on hand, and that he is prepared to treat some of them for hangover headaches."

Ichigo covered his mouth and laughed softly. He slipped out of bed and started towards the dressing area. Halfway there, he was met by a young man with short, black hair and friendly green eyes, who was dressed in the uniform of the house staff.

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama," the youth greeted him, "I am Kuchiki Akio. Byakuya-sama has assigned me to assist you this morning."

"To assist me?" Ichigo inquired, smiling at the young man, "I get dressed okay on my own, "You don't need to help."

"Oh, but it is considered a compliment to be assigned a family attendant like me," Akio persisted, "Please, Ichigo-sama…"

Akio paused and peeked out of the dressing area before looking back at Ichigo and continuing.

"It is my first important assignment," he whispered, "I want to do well. Will you please let me assist you in preparing for breakfast?"

"P-preparing for breakfast?"

Akio nodded.

"I will first show you to the bathing chamber, where I will bathe you. Then, we will return here and I will help you dress. I am sorry if it is a bother to you. I know you are more independent and you weren't raised in a noble home, but…"

"Okay," Ichigo chuckled, "But, do you really mean you're going to like…?"

Akio slipped Ichigo's yukata off and dressed him in a simple, white one.

"I will show you to the bathing chamber."

"Eh, I kind of have to go to the bathroom," Ichigo confessed, blushing, "Y-you don't…"

"Oh, no, Ichigo-sama!" Akio laughed, "We only give that much assistance if it is requested or if our master is unable. The bathroom is there."

Akio carefully laid out Ichigo's clothing as the Shiba heir saw to his needs, then stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for him.

"Hey, there's a shower in here," Ichigo noted, "I could just use that."

"But, if you use the shower in here, you won't get to see the bathing chamber," Akio informed him, "It is in the center of the gardens. It is really beautiful. Only honored guests are invited to use it."

Ichigo grinned.

"I'm an honored guest now," he chuckled, "Never thought I'd see the day. Byakuya usually just shoos me off as soon as I don't need to be here."

"Well, you are the savior of Soul Society," Akio reminded him, "And you are a noble heir. Byakuya-sama is only being proper."

"Well," Ichigo sighed, "my dad and some of our family elders have been getting on me to be more proper too. So, I guess I'd better let you take care of me."

"Come this way, Shiba-sama."

"It's Ichigo."

Akio gave him a patient smile.

"House attendants must always use honorifics when addressing a person with high noble status. It is permissible for me to call you Ichigo-sama, but only once you have invited me to do so."

"Then, I invite you to call me Ichigo-sama," Ichigo laughed, "Okay, Akio, lead the way."

Ichigo followed the attendant down the wooden walkway and onto a little trail that led towards the central gardens. He couldn't help but feel quiet and happy inside, surrounded in the bright colors and pleasant scents.

 _This place is amazing…_

"Hey, Akio, can I ask you something?" he inquired as they walked down the trail.

"Of course, Ichigo-sama."

"I noticed that your last name is Kuchiki. Doesn't that mean you're a family member? And, if you are, then why are you a servant? Not to insult you…"

"I'm not insulted," Akio assured him, "All of the personal attendants who serve the leader's main family are also family members. And we are not just considered attendants. All attendants are also capable bodyguards, who protect the leader and his family in their home."

"I didn't know there was danger of invasion," Ichigo joked.

"Most often, there is not," Akio explained, "But, there have been times when an attendant was able to stop an assassination attempt on their leader or family. And sometimes, we encounter people who would abduct the leader's family to ransom them or use them to manipulate the leader."

"Yikes," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I've never had to deal with any of that, and I'm pretty glad I didn't."

The two young men continued forward and Ichigo bowed his head for a moment in deeper thought.

"Akio," he addressed the attendant, "I was wondering. Were you around here when Hisana was alive?"

"I was, but I was very small, and not an attendant yet. My mother was Hisana-sama's attendant. My family has been chosen repeatedly to supply attendants for the main family because of our reputation. And a lot of that is because of my mother's service."

"She must really be something," Ichigo surmised.

He felt a little jolt inside at the sad look that came into his attendant's green eyes.

"She was," he said softly, "She passed away before Hisana-sama."

"Really?" Ichigo asked sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Akio. I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right," Akio answered, an edge of pride in his voice, "The greatest thing that a family attendant can do is to die protecting his or her master. There was an attempt on Hisana-sama's life."

"What? Here?" Ichigo asked, looking shocked, "I never heard about that."

"It was well known that the elders didn't approve of Byakuya-sama's marriage to Hisana-sama. But, we all loved her. She was gentle and kind. She and my mother were good friends. And after my mother died protecting her, Hisana-sama said she couldn't bear to let another die for her. She refused to have an attendant. Of course, Byakuya-sama had her carefully watched, but, well…Hisana-sama was sickly from her life in Inuzuri and the healers said that my mother's death was devastating for her. We were all so sad when she passed away, and Byakuya-sama went silent and wouldn't see anyone for almost a week after."

"It must have been horrible," Ichigo said sadly, "But, look, don't tell anyone I asked. I just…heard something and wondered if it could be true. I heard someone say at the wedding that Hisana might have been poisoned. Do you…think that could be true?"

Akio stiffened slightly and bit at his lips, looking around cautiously.

"Ah…no," he answered anxiously, "The healers all said that it was the stresses on her body from the way she lived in Inuzuri."

"You don't look so sure," Ichigo said gently.

Akio shifted uneasily.

"W-well, I shouldn't even be discussing it with you. It's not proper to gossip. I just…feel comfortable with you. You're different than most noble lords, Ichigo-sama."

"I wasn't raised a noble lord," Ichigo chuckled, assuming a more relaxed pose to ease his attendant's discomfort, "And I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious because I heard that, and I had always thought that Hisana's death was because of her life in Inuzuri also."

"I wasn't offended," Akio answered, stopping as they reached the bathing chamber, "I only want to avoid getting in trouble on my first important assignment."

"Don't worry," Ichigo laughed, "I won't get you into trouble."

The two stepped through the doors and into the massive bathing chamber, a lovely, kido reinforced glass building that seemed like an extension of the idyllic gardens outside of it. Ichigo froze for a moment, his eyes taking in the pretty expanses of grass, hedge lined walkways, and the enormous bathing pool that dominated the center of the chamber. The shallows featured a number of bubbling soaking areas on each end, while a large fountain in the middle rained water over eight stony waterfalls.

"Holy…" the Shiba heir breathed, "This is… _incredible_!"

In the next instant, Ichigo realized that Byakuya stood, naked and waist deep in the hot water, beneath one of the waterfalls, with an attendant who looked similar to Ichigo's own, bathing him.

"Oh, we uh…we should…" he stammered uncertainly, knowing he should look away, but unable to do so."

"It's all right," Akio said reassuringly, "Family and important guests often bathe together. Don't worry. The water is waist deep, once you wade out."

"Y-yeah, uh…"

"Come, Ichigo-sama, it's fine, really." Akio said, smiling aas he removed the Shiba heir's yukata.

Ichigo swallowed hard as he felt Byakuya's dark, curious eyes touch him for a moment, then look away politely.

"Who is that with Byakuya?" Ichigo asked as he looked back at his attendant.

He started at seeing Akio remove his clothes, then place a little wrap around his waist.

"That is my older brother, Torio," Akio replied, "I have another brother, Koji, who is Tetsuya-sama's attendant. But, he is now over at Shima Adobe."

"He went with Tetsuya?"

"Yes. The connections we form with our masters tend to be strong. After all, we are responsible for their comfort and their safety. My brother, Torio, began serving Byakuya-sama when Byakuya-sama was a teen and Torio was a small boy."

"And they've been working together all of this time," Ichigo mused, "They must know each other well. So, would you say that pretty much all of the noble families do this? Have attendants so close to their masters?"

"Some do and some don't," Akio answered, stepping out into the warm water and turning back to face Ichigo.

"My family doesn't really have attendants. I mean, there's a cook and cleaning people, but we mostly just take care of ourselves. We don't have people bathing and guarding us all of the time."

"The Shiba family has always been what the other great clans would call _free-spirited_."

"Go ahead," Ichigo chuckled, "You can say it. We're troublemakers. I know that."

"You may not choose to follow the same standards as other noble clans," Akio reasoned, but you are all very devoted to the protection of Soul Society. And, after the war we've just been through, everyone is really grateful for that. I don't think anyone is going to bother about you not having attendants or following strict rules."

Akio glanced at the soaking areas, then at the waterfalls.

"Which way would you like to go?" he asked.

"The waterfall, I think," Ichigo decided.

He expected his attendant to lead him off to one side, but Akio entered the waterfall directly beside Byakuya's and stood, waiting. Byakuya's dark eyes met Ichigo's as the Shiba heir paused for a moment, taking stock.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Byakuya greeted him quietly, "I hope you slept well."

"I slept like a log!" Ichigo confessed.

"I did not expect you would be up so soon after last night's merriment."

"Well, I didn't get as merry as Renji, Hisagi or Rangiku," Ichigo laughed, "I don't really drink."

"But you have only recently come of age," Byakuya noted, "Many young men your age have not learned to temper their use of alcohol, leading to unfortunate and embarrassing incidents. "

"I'll bet that didn't happen to you, huh?" Ichigo said, smiling, "You probably had someone teach you how to do it right, so you wouldn't do something embarrassing."

To his surprise, Byakuya nodded.

"I was carefully groomed to recognize and appreciate respectable libation and to be able to compare their relative assets. I was also carefully educated in when, where and how much to indulge in public and in private."

Ichigo gave a little giggle, flinching slightly as Akio began to bathe him.

"My dad told me where the beer was and reminded me to put another one in if I took one out," he joked.

He looked down at the swirling water for a moment, blushing slightly as he felt Byakuya's eyes touching him.

"There are a lot of things about being noble that just make me feel like a fish out of water. But since my family doesn't take them seriously, they seem to figure I shouldn't either."

"Hmm," Byakuya mused, "I think that, as a leader, _you_ should be deciding what matters most in your leadership. For example, I have focused my leadership, much as my grandfather did, upon improving the example we set for others, both noble and commoner and encouraging understanding and cooperation."

"Is that why you married a commoner?" Ichigo asked.

Immediately, he wanted to take the words back.

"S-sorry, that was rude," he apologized, "I know you loved Hisana."

"I did," Byakuya confessed, "And I still do. Her death has only increased my desire to ease the tensions between classes."

Ichigo frowned.

"I didn't know her dying had anything to do with that, other than the fact that she was ill because of her difficult life in the low Rukongai," he said cautiously.

He spotted easily the slight hesitation before Byakuya answered.

"It was more just a reminder that if there was better understanding and cooperation between us all, there might not need to be a low Rukongai," Byakuya answered quietly.

"Right."

Ichigo tilted his head back and let the water run through the bright ginger strands. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he might have seen Byakuya looking for a bit longer than might be considered proper.

"I don't know what I should focus on," Ichigo sighed, "After the trouble with the quincies, maybe just making things so we don't end up in another war."

Byakuya thought for a moment before answering.

"If you would like to reflect on the subject with someone who has been in that situation, I could assist you, if you wish," he offered.

Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"You wanna help me figure out…?"

"Sometimes, having the perspective of someone with different life experience can be helpful."

"Yeah," Ichigo said thoughtfully, "that sounds like good advice."

He bit his lip gently, considering.

 _He's probably right about needing to consider another perspective. I don't really have one, since I grew up in the living world. Besides, maybe sitting down with him and talking a little will get him to open up about what happened to his wife._

"Okay, sure," he said, smiling at the look of genuine surprise in Byakuya's dark eyes, "What? Do you think I don't know how out of my element I am?"

Byakuya's head tilted slightly to the side.

"You are usually more free spirited in your thinking and actions, and not so likely to embrace a more conservative viewpoint."

"Well," Ichigo chuckled, "Just because I listen to it, doesn't mean I'll ado what you would do."

"That is true."

"So, when would you want to get together and talk about things?" asked Ichigo.

Byakuya took a little breath.

Perhaps we can combine tasks and also introduce you to proper drinking knowledge and techniques. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?"

"You want to have dinner with me?"

"If you have nothing else you need to attend to," Byakuya answered.

"I'm free today," Ichigo assured him, "I kept it cleared because I wasn't sure how late I would be up with friends last night."

Byakuya nodded.

"Dinner will be at seven. We can meet in the gardens, as the weather is likely to be good."

"Sounds great."

Akio cleared his throat softly, catching Ichigo's attention.

"Huh?"

"With your permission, sir?" the young man said politely.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked, giving him a confused look.

"He is inquiring as to whether he should wash your privates."

"M-my…no!" Ichigo said, inadvertently sharply, a blush roaring over his face, "I…I mean, no thank you. I'll take care of it. Sorry."

"It's fine, Ichigo-sama," Akio apologized, "I am sorry to have flustered you."

"It's okay," Ichigo laughed nervously, "I just didn't know, you know?"

"I understand," Akio assured him, "Would you like me to give you a massage?"

"No, thanks. I'm good," Ichigo chuckled, blushing more brightly as he noticed Torio gently washing Byakuya's submerged nether region.

 _Oh my god…_

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, ah, yeah, I'm fine."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
